One heck of a night
by TeddyBee
Summary: 1 hour, that's how long it had been since Percy Jackson, son of one of the big three had been caught cheating on his girlfriend of 2 years Annabeth Chase and to make it worse, he had proposed to her 2 days earlier. He thought she was cheating on him especially when he saw her with another man through the glass window of a nearby Café. Major Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**One heck of a night**

1 hour, that's how long it had been since Percy Jackson, son of one of the big three had been caught cheating on his girlfriend of 2 years Annabeth Chase and to make it worse, he had proposed to her 2 days earlier. He thought she was cheating on him especially when he saw her with another man through the glass window of a nearby Café. **Major Lemons**

Percy sat on the bench outside his apartment, contemplating why his love would be in the arms of another, when all of a sudden a beauty appeared next to him, when he started fidgeting; she began to speak "I'm Aphrodite".

"I know who you are, what do want with me?" He fearlessly spoke, insecure.

"Is that any way to speak to a god, Percy Jackson?" She seductively spoke; parting her lips with every breath she took, occasionally lick her lips, wanting to feel his salty breath against her soft skin. _Let's make it rain, _she thought to herself

When she leaned into him and found her lips with his, softly and hesitantly; she was kissing him back, pulling him closer to her, parting her lips to enhance the kiss, and mumbling a soft "ohhh" against Percy's lips. Finally pulling apart, with their eyes locked on one another, "What are you doing?" Percy questioned. It started to rain a bit harder.

"Relax and enjoy the night while it's young"

Percy and Aphrodite started to make out pretty quick, as it rained harder and harder. She didn't seem to mind if he used her because of Annabeth after all she liked the feeling of being used. Aphrodite had put her arms around Percy's neck, while her hands played with his hair, and Percy had his hands on her waist. Aphrodite licked Percy's lower lip hoping for an entrance, which he did grant. After some time, their tongues crashed against one another's. He then smiled a simple but sexy smile that any girl would fall at her feet to in a matter of seconds, into the kiss when Aphrodite tickled the roof of his mouth with her tongue. Aphrodite wrapped her legs around his waist in their struggle to get closer. Percy left Aphrodite's lips and started kissing her jaw, then moving down to the neck, then sucking and biting on her skin and leaving purple marks behind, she moaned with bliss. After that Percy returned Aphrodite back to the ground and he captured her lips once again.

Finally they pulled away from each other desperately needing air. The rain still hadn't stop pouring. But they didn't care that they were soaked. Percy pulled Aphrodite into an embrace once again. She could feel an erection that Percy had through his wet jeans.

"I love kissing in the rain, it makes it much more hot" with that she kissed Percy lightly on the lips. "Also I love that you're some-what hard from kissing me" Aphrodite said with a smirk. Percy blushed, "Mmm…I'd like to feel you touch me" he smirked, then tucking back a wet piece of her hair behind her ear. Aphrodite closed the gap between them, then started to slowly move her hand to his bulge in front of his jeans, and started to rub that area. Aphrodite started to moan with enchantment.

However Percy knew what he had to do before anything steamy happened between them. "I know how much you love the rain, but how about we move this party somewhere else, before you know…"

Aphrodite nodded. "Where do you want this party to be? Yours or mine?" she said seductively.

"Mine house, I don't know I can wait that long to get to yours, might just begin fucking you in the back of the car"

"Alright at your house, you drive though."

Dick opened the passenger door for Aphrodite, as a gentleman he is, she got in and Percy ran to the other side of the car, got in and drove to his place.

Both Percy and Aphrodite were antsy to get to Percy's place; they did not like the feeling of their wet clothes. Aphrodite noticed that Percy's t-shirt was sticking to his abs, and it was a turn on for her. She ran her hand up his thigh to his crotch, feeling for his cock, kissing and pecking at his neck. It wasn't too long till Percy was hard and told her he was going to drive off the road if she didn't leave his penis alone. She laughed and went back to rubbing his inner thigh.

Once they got to Percy's house, he told her that Annabeth was out for dinner, so they would not be interrupted.

When they got inside the house, Percy turned Aphrodite around and backed her up against the door. Kissing her passionately, Aphrodite smirked and moaned through the kiss. They both took off their shoes and she took Percy's hand and led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

When they got into the bedroom, Percy spun Aphrodite around and then kissing her. While kissing, Aphrodite had her tongue slide across his lower lip; Percy moaned opening his mouth under hers. Percy's hands were on her damp dress gripping her hips tightly and Aphrodite's fingers are in his hair. As their tongues slide against each other slowly, Aphrodite pressed closer to him pushing her breasts into his chest, as her hips were rocking against his. She could feel his erection, hard against her.

Percy thought this was enough of this second base stuff, so he pulled away from her. When Percy pulled away, Aphrodite looked utterly confused, she thought that she could make him want her, sleep with him, he was meant to be good in bed. Just as she was about to say something, he pounced on her like an animal, and they ending up falling on the bed. Percy made sure that Aphrodite was on the bottom, so he could be the dominant one. He moved his hand under her dress to yank off her panties. He smirked when he noticed the wet spot on them. Aphrodite just smiled, then took Percy by the neck and pulled him closer to her for a heated kiss.

Percy had to relieve some pressure he lowered his hands and as he was about to yank his jeans open. "Can I help you with that?" she asked like she was very innocent. Percy nodded. Aphrodite unbuttoned his jeans the slid down the zipper. Percy slid his jeans down, and flicked his jeans off with his feet, then removing his socks.

"Now Percy, I think your t-shirt would look better on the floor." Aphrodite said with a wink.

Percy took of his t-shirt and dropping it on the floor, leaving him just in his boxers. Aphrodite saw how big he was, she had been left gobsmacked _How can that fit in me?_

"How about I help you with your dress." He requested. Aphrodite turned around, he put his fingers on her shoulders, and he placed his lips on her neck. Then he ran his fingers down between her shoulder blades to the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it, feeling it slide down to the floor. She stepped out of it and turned back around to face him, in a light blue lacy bra and nothing else. Aphrodite noticed that his erection started to get bigger.

"Can you help me take this bra off Percy?" Aphrodite wanted to tease Percy a little. He agreed and he slowly turned her around, unhooking her bra, watching it fall to the floor. Aphrodite turned around, and now she was completely naked in front of Percy.

"Percy, I think you should take off your boxers" She said. "All right, but you have to take it off" He smirked. He didn't realize she went on her knees and began pulling his boxer her down; Percy was semi-hard, however Aphrodite put his cock in her mouth, sucking the head. " Aphrodite…" he swallowed hard. "What are you…" The feeling felt so good to him, within in those few seconds made him fully erect. She slid her mouth off of him, and jumped into bed.

Percy followed Aphrodite into bed. Aphrodite rolled onto her back, looking up at him. Percy leaned down to kiss her gently, he whispered "How do you like it?" and she replied with "Rough and hard." She pulled her lips from his, and then placed tiny kisses along his jaw, down his neck. Percy rocked his hips into hers; Aphrodite could feel his erection pressing into her.

Percy gently placed his hands on her hips, then he moved them up to her chest, next he put his mouth on her nipples. Using his tongue to make her pink nipples hard by flicking them, then sucking, and then blowing on them gently, causing her to mumble his name. Percy needed a little of bit of help getting himself into her. He hadn't done this for a while. He would try to find the entrance, but would always missed. Aphrodite decided to help him out a bit; she wrapped her fingers around his cock, teasing him against her entrance before positioning him.

"Push in Percy…" Aphrodite said. Percy did what he was told, he pushed in slowly, feeling her tight walls surround him, gasping and making an "ugggh" sound. For Aphrodite there was a bit of pain, she knew that Percy wasn't small, in fact he was massive even bigger than his father, Poseidon, maybe even double his size. However Percy knew she was in pain, so he moved in slowly inside of her.

His arms were positioned under her body holding onto her shoulders, helping him get deeper. Her hands moved to his back, her nails would press into him, raking him up and down his back. She wanted her orgasm to hit her hard, but she didn't want this moment to come to an end. Both Percy and Aphrodite felt reconnected to each other again. Percy had been pushing into her, he thought about how much he loved Annabeth. Percy's hips pushed into her rougher. "Harder…Faster… Peeercy!" Aphrodite screamed out. Their hips connected with moist slaps, Percy's bedroom was filled with loud grunting and moaning with ecstasy.

"Peeercy… I'm, coming! Harder Peercy!" Aphrodite screamed out. Her body trembled under him as she held on to him, her hands pushing his hips against hers roughly, and her lips connected to his. Percy felt Aphrodite tighten around him. He kissed her back, leaving his mouth just open, not moving from the sensation that he got. Percy moaned "Ohhh myyy god… I love you…Anna…You're so tight!" He was feeling the burning, powerful thrusts that he was taking into her, and it had sent Percy over the edge. Percy groaned with a "uuuuhhhhhggg" and his orgasm hit him, he felt himself release into Aphrodite.

Percy slowed his movements down and slipped out of her. Percy laid down beside Aphrodite, both breathing heavy. Percy turned to Aphrodite and kissed her intensely, Aphrodite opened her eyes after taking a breath and smiled up at Percy, pressing her lips to his again. "Gods….you taste good…like sea salt"

They both laid in Percy's bed for a couple of minutes in silence, reflecting what just happened. It was hard and hot. Aphrodite got up saying that she was ready for round two, Percy nodded. When they were interrupted by the door, it flew open in one fast movement to reveal a shattered and saddened Annabeth.

"P..P..Percyy, how could you?" She chocked out, unable to move.

"This isn't what it looks like believe me Annabeth, I love you" He jumped up reveal his hard member, he was covered in cum and blood.

Aphrodite quietly slipped out of the room, thinking about the mess she made with the sheet, the y were covered in the same thing her and Percy were covered in, blood and cum, gods that night had been a night to end all nights.

While Aphrodite was making her way back to Olympus, she felt happier. Knowing she was had just had sex with Percy Jackson. Aphrodite thought this had an interesting night and planned for it to happen again, she couldn't wait to tell Athena, she knew Athena had secretly been planning to sleep with Percy but hadn't had the guts.

**A/N So what did you think? I was planning to do a sequel where Aphrodite gets pregnant with his child. PLZ REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month Later:

They stepped into the bathroom. He took her hand in his and squeezed. She took off the toilet paper covering the four sticks.

All four Positive. All four tests revealed a PREGNANT boldly.

He pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you crying Percy?" she asked him after a few minutes.

He paused and sniffed. "That's not what I wanted to see, Aphrodite…I wanted my first to be with Annabeth…"

She pulled back from him. "You did? You wanted that…with Annabeth?"

"I want it eventually," he said quietly. "I 'll love this kid either way."

"Let's go lay down Perc…" she said, leading him out of the bathroom.

Pulling her close to him on the bed, he asked her, "Then why haven't you started yet Aphrodite? Should we go to the doctor or…?"

"I don't know Percy…I'll go see Apollo, okay?"

They were lying on their sides, up against each other. She took his face in her hands, kissing him, and whispered okay. The kissing got more and more involved, intense.

"Such a long, long week Perc…" she whispered, moving her hands to his belt, unbuckling it.

"I know, I know…are you sure Aphrodite?" he asked, his breathing already heavy.

"Now Perc…" he moved to sitting on his knees between her legs, reaching over trying to get to the condoms in her nightstand. "No need" She stated. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers. He dropped the condom next to her hip and started working on getting her jeans and underwear off, his eyes locked on hers. She watched him pull his boxers off his erection and then down to his knees.. Once that was off, he moved back to her, kissing her.

"I'm just so scared Aphrodite…"

"Me too…just make love to me Perc…I need to feel your manhood…" she was moving her hips up to him, wanting him. He pushed into her slowly, watching her.

"Oh god Aphrodite…" he grunted, allowing the sensation of pleasure to course through his body, finally able to breathe, letting the feelings of worry drain from him.

He was on his elbows, his hands wrapped under her shoulders, staying belly to belly with her, moving slowly and steadily with her, kissing her nearly constantly except to breathe.

The close friction was just too much for her. "Perc…you feel so good…oh god…oh…oh…I'm coming Perc…" she whispered in her high-pitched voice, her breathing shallow, her hands gripping his hips, moving him against her where she needed him to be. He felt her knees shaking against him, saw her eyes slip close, biting her lip. That white-hot feeling was building in his low belly, and his hips were moving faster. He stayed close to her belly with his forehead against hers.

"Aphrodite…god…I just need…I just need to see you…when I…when I…ohhh…" His orgasm shook through him and he experienced those few seconds where he and Aphrodite felt like one, when he felt so connected to her. Every thrust after his orgasm was punctuated with unh…unh…unh, grunted against her mouth and then he shot he seed through her.

He was calming down, slowing his movements, and then slipped out of her, rolling over onto his back. He heard her kind of moan when he pulled out.

He was still panting a bit but asked her, "Does that hurt you Aphrodite? Like, when I pull out?"

She was lying there with her hands on her belly.

"Oh no…ummm…it's like an empty feeling, I guess," she said quietly. She got up to go to the bathroom, taking her jeans and panties with her. He pulled up his underwear and jeans.

"Uhhh Perc?" she called from the bathroom. He rolled off the bed and went to the door.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're now officially going to be a father!" she nearly shouted.

"Oh my god…are you serious?, yeah I didn't really think that much"

"Very much so…ummm…do you need to clean up?" she said coming out of the bathroom. He just looked at her, blinking. "You know," she glanced down. "Your area?"

"Umm…I'll take a shower tomorrow…so…" he was still completely clueless.

"Perc…it might have got a little messy…you know being pregnant…I just thought you might clean up….we did go at it pretty hard" She was afraid she was going to have to go into great detail to get her point across to him.

A look of recognition flew across his face. "I didn't notice anything…just cum…" He was still looking at his member.

"Oh! Wow…" she said, shocked that he was still so big.

"Sorry Perc…I guess I'm just more familiar with my stuff than you are," he said sheepishly, going into the bathroom to throw it away, along with the pregnancy tests. He quickly undid his jeans, checked inside his boxers, and declared he was fine down there.

"Maybe I need to get more familiar with it someday…" she said, taking his hand to head downstairs.

"And that means?" he asked, curious.

"Maybe a little surprise…let's just call it that…" she tried using her sexy voice again.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"How about cake and ice cream here and then see a movie at the drive-in?" she suggested.

"Sounds awesome, Aphrodite"

"Umm, Percy….when you're a god and umm preggo….um...they progress faster than normal"

Percy didn't reply just smiled and an arm around her petite waist before placing his hands on the barely noticeably buldging stomach.

**Plz review**


End file.
